The Naitel Chronicles: Prologue
by Cari
Summary: This is a flashback teaser type look into the future of these stories. Chapter 1 will come right after this. This is a Romance/Action/Adventure type setting.


  
Star Wars: The Naitel Chronicles: Working Title Jedi's Heart (corny I know)  
  
She stood with her back to the railing, her body quivering with fear as the man her father most trusted held a blaster towards her heart. Although a few paces away, he was as good of aim as anyone she knew. Even her. The wind from the mountain's heights blew through her hair and dress, causing a crazy mess, but it was the least of her worries.  
"So if I refuse, what will you do with me?" she said as calmly as she could.  
Tir looked at her and smiled, "My dear Shara. What I've always wanted, your hand in marriage. If you father didn't love you so much he would have forced you to marry me long ago."  
Shara looked back at him, anger deep set in her eyes, "You have a funny way of showing your intentions. And if I don't agree, what will you do, kill me?" she said as she backed towards the railing.  
He laughed at her and waved his blaster arrogantly, just like he did everything else, "Either that or make it look like someone else did. Do you think I would get my hands dirty with the blood of my predecessor's daughter? Not likely." With a sharp jerk of his hand, he fired at the railing behind her, breaking off a piece. "Or I could just make it look like you had a nasty accidental fall, my flower."  
Shara looked over her shoulder, almost losing her balance as she stared at the cliff and waterfall below. That was a long way down...  
Her attention came back as Tir's guards brought to them a familiar face.  
A smile tried to creep to her face but then faded when she realized he was incapacitated.  
"So good of you to join us, Jedi Kenobi. And don't try any of your tricks or she will die even quicker. These men have been trained to ignore your Jedi mind tricks, so your powers would be worthless." Tir turned to Shara and smiled, "Now I have your love here to witness either you promise to marry me or your death. It is your choice."   
She grabbed onto a section of the railing that was still intact to steady herself against the wind and turned to him in a rage, "You make a deal with the devil and want me to side with you? No, never, I will never marry you. I don't care what my father or you think. By the time I'm through with you, you would have wished you were never born!"  
Ben watched her as she spoke and felt through the force for her presence, trying to calm her. She felt his soft touch in her mind, and she settled her anger down, burying it deeply.   
Tir almost cackled at her, "If you live that long, my dear, I doubt your father would ever believe you." He shot at the side of the railing she held onto and it broke away. Shara let go just in time, but still lost her balance. Tir walked to her and grabbed her by the chin, almost holding her up by that sheer force, "Now, the choice is yours. would it be that bad to marry me? Maybe I'd let you get away every once in awhile to be with your Jedi lover, that is if you make a good case for him to live." With his other had he caressed her hair then leaned down to kiss her forcefully.   
She could feel Ben's anger well up at seeing him degrade her in such a fashion but he stood his ground. He just hoped that this was not the end. Suddenly she spit in Tir's face, feeling her stomach rile in disgust, "Never." She turned to look at Ben one more time and mouthed the words, "I love you."  
Shara was hit with a firm smack to her cheek, but the pain was dulled, drowned out but her future flashing through her mind. She turned to look at Tir and shook her head, "Goodbye and good riddance, you bastard." With a knee to Tir's groin and push against his chest, she stepped back, her heals on the edge of the platform. Shara looked up to the sun shining brightly in the sky and leaned back. Falling....  
Ben forced his way free of the restraints of Tir's guards and ran to the edge of the platform, watching her fall. He had remembered as a young girl Shara had been a very good swimmer and diver, but she had never attempted anything this high. In what seemed like slow motion, he watched her fall, being totally at peace. He knew she would not survive the impact into the lake below, so reaching out into the Force, he found her presence and slowed her fall.   
Run, run as fast as you can  
He heard her voice loud and clear but as a whisper at the same time. He looked down at her falling slowed body and eyed a remote detonator in her hand. From below he heard a rumble as the first small explosion ignited. Small but in a series, giving him enough time to escape. The speeder used to bring him to the platform was anchored a part of the anchored railing. He grabbed Tir by the scruff of the neck and began to drag the riling man towards the speeder, "You're coming with me."  



End file.
